El amor no se derrite
by Malasletras
Summary: Sakura está enferma y los médicos ya no le brindan esperanza, su último deseo es morir tranquilamente. Por eso decide ir a Konoha, pequeña ciudad, allá hace amigos y conoce la felicidad, pero ellos se marchan de la zona rural por sus sueños. Ella nuevamente está sola y su única compañía es Kakashi, aunque Sakura no se de cuenta de eso. Universo Alterno.


Hola, se metió esta idea en mi cerebro, y hace mil años que no escribía algo de Naruto jaja, bueno, todos saben que mi OTP en la serie es NaruSaku :P pero no sé, igual me gusta desviarme, Kakashi es tan sjañidjaoñdlja además su apariencia se me hizo más coherente con el mundo alterno que les propongo, nada ninja o algo de eso, solo KakaSaku :) a mí me gustó.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen bla bla bla

* * *

No debería estar sola.

El invierno es para compartir una tasa de chocolate caliente con el amante, una película con los amigos. Pero nada de eso quedaba en su vida. Sus amigos se habían ido a cumplir sus sueños en otras partes que no importan porque ella no los conoce ni puede alcanzarlos, simplemente se fueron, prometieron llamarla y ella se permitía ser egoísta para considerar ese contacto, escaso, insuficiente. Pero tampoco era algo que diría o reclamara, se limitaba a escuchar con lágrimas los ánimos de Naruto por el teléfono y a asentir sin ningún efecto ni emoción alguna ante sus relatos entusiastas sobre su preparación para ser un policía, a veces se le salía el nombre de Sasuke seguido de un momento incómodo que trataba de rellenar con su penosa vida de hospital, las agujas, los exámenes y los sueños de ir a la universidad y graduarse como una doctora, Tsunade en su tiempo libre le enseñaba, y cuando no tenía fiebre ,dejaba que la acompañara a urgencias, o a cuidar a los ancianos, pero nada más. Las manos temblorosas no le permitían hacer medicinas o inyectar.

Sakura Haruno está enferma, pero no sabe de qué, desde los ocho años vive en los hospitales y se ha mudado de capital en capital de acuerdo a sus tratamientos y esperanzas, ¿por qué venir a Konoha entonces? No era grande y no estaban los renombrados especialistas que le llenaron la cabeza de soluciones ficticias, Konoha era campo y personas amables, nubes sonrientes y viento amable, trueno escalofriante, sol amable. La razón por la cual acabó en ese pueblo tiene que ver con su regalo de cumpleaños. A los 18 años, mientras le sacaban sangre en el hospital de Tokyo, su madre le preguntó que deseaba más que nada en el mundo, y ella, entre lágrimas le contestó con la verdad.

-Morir

¿Cómo olvidar el rostro de su madre, humedecido por el llanto desconsolado, la furia de su padre y su propia mirada, insensible, que vagó por toda la habitación, sin nada que descubrir o apreciar, como ella misma y su vida.

Lo que más deseaba era morir, los doctores no querían admitir la verdad frente a los billetes de su padre, pero simplemente no podían precisar lo que tenía, el cuerpo débil, los tonos anormales de sus cutis y su cabello, la fuerza sobrehumana, la mente veloz, habilidades y maldiciones contradictorias, encerradas en un solo cuerpo, como de otro mundo, nada bueno había salido de todo eso.

Konoha había sido como un bálsamo para sus problemas, su padre le dio la espalda ante la vergüenza de la derrota del dinero y su madre hablaba con ella por Skype, con el miedo del marido sobreprotector pisándole los talones, Sakura se preguntaba frecuentemente si antes de su muerte podría recomponerse su relación, si antes de cerrar lo ojos, podría ser feliz por un instante más, como aquel fugaz año con Naruto, Sasuke y el resto. Lamentablemente decidió morir demasiado tarde como para pasar más tiempo con esas maravillosas personas, la aldea era pequeña y todos los polluelos habían comenzado a volar, ¿qué hay de ella y sus alas rotas? Que injusta la vida, la tierra, Dios, los Dioses, los aliens, quien quiera que maquinara esa malévola colmena de pesares. Para su propia tristeza había conocido la felicidad en el declive de su vida, también había conocido la pasión; del amor, del conocimiento, la vocación.

De pronto se encontró pensando en lo hermoso que sería ayudar a personas como ella y las enseñanzas de Tsunade, renombrada doctora retirada, le sonaron tan atractivas que no pudo negarse a las clases extras que le ofreció ni a su cariño maternal, tan extraño en familia de dinero. Llegó a creer que podría superar la ausencia de aquellos que hicieron latir su corazón, casi como una chica normal, gracias al tiempo que gastaba en el hospital haciendo cualquier cosa, pero la enfermedad, la fiebre y todos sus síntomas la ataron a ese recinto de amor de la manera que a ella menos le hubiera gustado: internación. Había llegado a un punto sin retorno, ya no había antes, ni arrepentimientos, peor aún, ya no había después. Tsunade, de vuelta a la carrera de la salud debido a la insistencia de Sakura, fácilmente le diagnosticó como mucho 2 meses más, su vida acabaría con el invierno y no alcanzaría a celebrar la llegada de sus amigos ni una reconciliación con sus padres, la única decisión que quedó en sus manos tuvo que ver con el tipo de muerte que deseaba, en el hospital o en su apartamento, frío y solitario, más que su alma misma, si es que quedaba algo de ella o si existía si quiera.

Tampoco contó con que esa gente se encariñaría con ella, Naruto se puso a llorar cuando supo de su inminente muerte y decisión, y sin embargo no podía venir a verla antes de dos meses, ella tampoco insistió, y frente a la posibilidad de ser una molestia para sueños ajenos decidió retirarse a su apartamento, desconectarse, para que esta tierra la olvidara lentamente, no dejaría rastro de su dolor en esos corazones bondadosos y su ubicación era excelente, en el borde citadino, donde apenas llegaba la luz eléctrica, donde debía hacer malabares para ver algo de televisión.

Los días eran de invierno y eso los hacía más solitarios, lo único que hacía Sakura era ver la tele, asomarse a la ventana a ver la nieve y salía solo a jugar con ella o a comprar. Así fue como nací.

El ser humano no se a cuenta de su poder, dado por el firmamento. Todos los animales pueden dar vida, pero solo el hombre puede entregarle valor y amor a objetos inertes, eso, es vida. Sakura había decidido alejarse de la ciudad, para que nadie sufriera con su aspecto deteriorado y Tsunade estaba últimamente muy ocupada para venir a verla, sus amigos la creían en buena condición debido a la manera en que fingía una voz jovial y saludable y la única manera que le quedó para escapar y descargarse era la nieve. Blanca como su piel, solía apretarla con las manos desnudas y la lanzaba contra el árbol, que no tenía nada de culpa, el árbol que no recibía nada de daño, solo recibía con pena los arranques emocionales de Sakura, mientras sus manos se enrojecían y entumecían, mientras sus lágrimas se congelaban antes de caer al albino suelo, mientras sus rodillas flaqueaban y su cabeza ardía en fiebre, era un triste paisaje que solo nosotros contemplábamos, nosotros, "cosas", que nada podíamos hacer.

Yo fui echo con nieve sucia (gris) y lágrimas de dolor, Sakura se echó al piso con la escusa de hacer un ángel de nieve, pero se notaba que ya no podía mantenerse en pie, vio el montón de nieve caída de el árbol y comenzó sin ganas a darle forma hasta terminar con entusiasmo de darle una figura aleatoria. Así fue como me terminó y después de verme por completo lanzó una carcajada.

-Pero que tonto muñeco de nieve- Reía- Quería un muñeco y eres un espantapájaros, ¿qué broma es esa?

Por su puesto que no le respondí, ¿cómo?, su cerebro, repleto de lógica, no captaría mis ondas sonoras ni ninguna de los objetos inanimados, además estaba lleno de vergüenza.

-Eres como yo- Continuó hablándome- Un intento fallido, nos derretiremos juntos antes del invierno Kakashi, nos encontrarán y solo seremos un recuerdo de lo que fuimos, será como si nunca hubiéramos existido.

Fue así como no solo fui creado, también me fue dado un nombre, recuerdo lo alegre que entró a la cabaña y regresó con más elementos para mi ornamento; me puso un botón rojo como ojo izquierdo, uno negro en el derecho, y una pañoleta negra que cubría mi cuello y cara, volvió a dar un vistazo y otra vez la risa apareció. La ventaja del pañuelo es que también podía reír, sonreír con su felicidad y su hermosa cara, ella no se asustaría de la realidad que se le escapa a la gente como ella y yo podría seguir riendo con ella.

Sakura bajaba todos los días y me contaba cosas como si fuera lo más normal, retocaba una y otra vez mi forma y ya no golpeaba al árbol, ella me hablaba y yo me desesperaba, muchas veces intenté decir algo para contestarle, pero ella no me había hecho brazos para quitarme el pañuelo y para que pudiera, al menos, leerme los labios, ni piernas para que pudiera agitarme o levantarme a abrazarla. Fueron días que se movieron entre la paz y la desesperación. Pero llegó una mañana en la que ella no bajó más, ni a comprar, ni a mirar la nieve, ni a hablar conmigo.

¿Estaría muerta? ¿Enferma?

Cualquier posibilidad me aterraba y lo único que podía hacer era lamentarme frente a mi condición, sin piernas ni brazos, de nieve, una cosa, fría, inerte que solo podía desear desde su corazón de hielo, nada podía hacer para la que me había dado la vida y su significado, solo gritar, con esas ondas que no llegan nadie, solo el árbol lloraba conmigo. Se hizo de noche y hoy se podían ver las estrellas, mala señal para mí, hijo del invierno que hoy acabaría , o comenzaría a terminar, y Sakura, en vez de florecer se estaba marchitando sola entre las frazadas frías de su cama. Miré el cielo y le pedí a él, o a ellos, o a ellas, a eso; que por favor me dejara ir con ella. ¿Puedo sentir amor? ¿Puede una cosa sentir amor? Yo solo conozco mi penoso caso, lo desee con tantas fuerzas que seguramente allá arriba, o abajo, me escucharon, porque sentí un calor inmenso en mi interior, al que solo pude atribuirle celestial naturaleza y luego vi derretirse la nieve, dejando a la vista un cuerpo humano, con brazos, piernas y cabello y dentro de mí una voz que me advertía:

_Ve con aquella que dices que amas y devuélvele lo que ella te dio a ti si quieres que esa Sakura florezca mañana, hasta la madrugada tienes._

Fueron unas instrucciones dadas en un idioma desconocido, pero las entendí perfectamente, sentí frío, nervios, amor. Todo ello envuelto en esa piel delicada, sentí el pañuelo en mi cara, me giré a observar al árbol y supe que me hablaba, aunque yo no lo podía escuchar. Me dirigí entre la vacilación y el apuro hacia la cabaña: la puerta estaba abierta, las luces apagadas, sentí un gemido desde las escaleras y subí por ellas hasta mi amada. ¿Amada?, sí, amada. Allí estaba la que me dio la vida , apenas agarrándose a la suya, con las mejillas enrojecidas, me acerqué y le toqué la frente, mi temperatura baja pareció calmarla, acomodó su cabeza en la palma de mi mano.

-¿Sasuke?-Susurró, yo había escuchado de él, ella misma había contado de sus sentimientos románticos hacia ese Sasuke.

-Kakashi-Le respondí, sentí el egoísmo y los celos humanos, destructores y maravillosos, hicieron que mi pecho ardiera. Ella soltó una risa.

-Estás mintiendo-Dijo, abrió los ojos con dificultad y se incorporó asustada, ante ese hombre, que nada tenía que ver con su muñeco de nieve, desnudo, pálido.- Sí, eres Kakashi- Consintió asombrada, alimentó mi propia sorpresa y le pregunté, aunque mis frases eran balbuceos comparados al vocablo humano.

-¿Cómo saber?

-El pañuelo, el cabello, eres como en mi imaginación, por muy loco que suene, incluso si es un sueño, esto está muy bien- Respondió, parecía conmovida.

-Esta no será última noche la tuya. Yo devolverte la tuya amor, el vida- Traté de expresarme, ella movió al cabeza confundida y yo traté de hablar nuevamente- La vida que me diste, te la daré para que mañana despiertes.- Me acerqué y le toqué entre los senos, esperando que mi alma se despojara de la vitalidad que poseía para traspasársela.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Con quién hablaré en primavera?- Apartó mi mano- ¿No puedes quedarte así?

Negué con la cabeza y volví a poner mi mano donde antes reposaba.

-No- Volvió a quitarla, pero esta vez la sostuvo entre las suyas- Derritámonos juntos, si no podemos florecer en el mismo árbol esta primavera.

-Deja que la nieve se derrita, para alimentar tu árbol.-Le respondí ahora yo, tratando de completar su metáfora, a Sakura le gustaba la poesía, pero la de primavera, el invierno y yo, éramos solo una estación quejumbrosa y tediosa.

Ella no supo que decir, pero se sonrojó y ambos notamos, al mismo tiempo, que ella era una mujer y yo un hombre, juntos, tomados de las manos en una habitación cálida y pequeña, sólo nos separaban unas cuantas frazadas, y ese amor invernal se multiplicó en mi corazón de hombre y mi respiración se agitó hasta confundirse con un extraño ronroneo.

-Estás desnudo- Afirmó ella mientras con su mano libre trazaba el contorno de mi pecho.

-Tu solo me diste un pañuelo y un corazón lleno de amor-Mis palabras eran ahora como las de ella.

-No quiero que me devuelvas la vida que te di, pero sí acepto tu amor, solo si tu también aceptas el de esta moribunda- No fueron palabras sino susurros, lentos y suaves llegaron a mi oído, ella estaba más cerca y yo no me alejé pero mi hombría pareció acercarse a ella, de pronto estábamos abrazados, las mantas a un lado y el frío también.

No supe que hacer, pero había algo en mí que sí, un instinto, un deseo que dejé recorrer por su cuerpo, ella se estremecía y yo paraba, ella decía que siguiera y yo lo hacía con preocupación hasta que me volvía a perder en un extraño deleite. Bajé mi pañuelo para poder besar su cuello, caliente, palpitante, no parecía estar marchitándose, subimos y bajamos lentamente hasta que nuestras bocas se encontraron de pura casualidad, se saborearon sin temor, se invitaron a la otra y se abrazaron como dos amantes más, nuestros cuerpos se separaron en trozos y cada uno encontró a su gemelo y se abrazó a él, sentimos que el placer venía de tantos lados al mismo tiempo que nos confundimos y nos cansamos. Nos desconcentramos y volvimos a concentrar tantas veces como las que nuestros ojos, pozos profundos hasta el alma, se encontraron en una sincronía eterna, era un danza, nuestros cuerpos se orbitaban lentamente mientras nuestras voces se convertían en quejidos que se levantaban o se apagaban según la posición de nuestros propios astros, ella fue mi tierra y yo fui su luna, intercambiamos papeles muchas veces. Todo ello sin la penetración, solo caricias que nos sacaron de quicio, decidí, con timidez retirar las últimas cadenas, le quité las ropas traspiradas, peiné su cabello, pegado a su amplia frente, con mis dedos largos y blancos, dejé que ella tomara mi control y el de mi ser, como debe ser, como fue en un principio, y fue ella quien decidió juntar nuestras caderas, dos tierras desconocidas encontrándose, volviéndose una, dos entidades, dos "cosas" diferentes, fueron una por un valioso tiempo, ¿mucho? ¿poco? ¿importa realmente? , con el dolor de un temblor, de una ciudad aplastada por el amor de un volcán, nuestras pieles se estremecieron y nos vimos obligados a detener nuestra sinfonía, a aguantarnos la respiración hasta que el vaivén se hizo necesario e inevitable. Ella cruzó sus piernas detrás de mi espalda y profundizamos el contacto no solo de la carne en la carne, también del alma, la soledad fue cosa del pasado por un instante y al mismo tiempo, que solos habíamos estado todos estos años, yo vagando en la atmósfera, mientras ella me necesitaba y me llamaba sin querer en los hospitales, yo siendo briza y ella solo tristeza ambulante, cuantas ganas de llorar.

Se sintió como la primavera empezaba allá afuera, como si pasara, mientras nuestra unión duraba, y en el momento en que ella perdió el control de sí y de nuestros movimientos, cuando comenzó a rasguñar mi espalda , a llamarme con fuerza a empujar mi cabeza contra sus pechos, dejé en Sakura no solo mi semilla sino también la suya, la que me dio en ese entonces, en pleno invierno. Ella se dio cuenta, porque despertó de su éxtasis y su sonrisa cambió por infinita tristeza, pero también pudo ser por la separación, por la realidad, me atrajo hasta ella, hasta su calor, y ahí me quedé mientras sentía como sus lágrimas, dulces y calientes, se confundían con las gotas en las que se dividían mi cuerpo, infinitas, dolorosas, era el final.

¿Por qué el firmamento me había dado tanto tiempo? Cuanta maldad, hubiera bastado con una hora, darnos toda la noche, enamorarnos para despedirnos era demasiada crueldad.

Con un último "te amo" me arrastré con lo que quedaba de mí hasta el frío del exterior, con la esperanza de vivir, fue el último intento que hice por luchar contra el destino de un objeto inerte.

Sakura sobrevivió, estudió y se convirtió en una doctora, abrió su propio consultorio donde antes estaba su cabaña, nueve meses después de nuestro encuentro nació un bebé, de pelo plateado y ojos verdes. ¿Cómo sé todo esto?

Todos los años, en pleno invierno, hacen un muñeco de nieve que parece espantapájaros llamado Kakashi, al cual las estrellas, durante la última noche de invierno, le conceden un momento con su amada.

El mérito no es mío, sino del pañuelo, si Sakura no lo hubiera encontrado en el marco de la entrada, no hubiera sospechado que yo, con mis últimas fuerzas me arrastré hacia el exterior para ser nube, y luego lluvia, nuevamente nube y finalmente nieve en el invierno, solamente para ella.

Pero esas son las típicas cosas que se hacen por amor.

* * *

Les gustó? deje su comentario, se aprecia de todo, desde garabatos hasta tomates podridos u,u o loq ue desee dejar , los amo por gastar tiempo leyendo mis historias. Quedan 3 semanas de exámenes y luego vacaciones de invierno y estaré on fire publicando, peor lo más próximo será el cierra de la secuencia de one-shots de DBZ "REMINISCENCIAS" será algo muy pasional y chaijfapfjñapñjf jaja 3 nos leemos 3


End file.
